


The 146 ways

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mike's secret is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“MIke, I’m sorry. But I’d have to let you go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 146 ways

The day was finally here. People knew. Jessica talked to Harvey and Donna, but they just couldn’t find out a way to get Mike off the hook this time. So, hard decision had to be made. 

Strangely, Harvey seemed more agitated than upset for some reason. Jessica, thought it was probably because he and Mike had been dating. But, still. It was very un-Harvey like.

So, here they were, all in Harvey’s office. Jessica stepped up. “Mike, I’m sorry. But I’d have to let you go.”

Mike looked startled, apparently wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t say anything for a minute or so while everyone else in the room started to get nervous. Then, all the sudden, he led out a long breath, and just sat down on the couch. “I just have one question.”

Jessica frowned. “What do you want?”

Mike laughed. Really laughed. “Chill boss lady, I was just going to ask if I get severance package? You know, since you technically fired me. I didn’t resign.”

Interesting. Kid did learn something, Jessica thought. But for some reason, she felt like there was something more. 

“Normally an associate you level gets 3 months severance pay at 50%. I shouldn’t be giving you anything at all because you lied on your resume blah blah, but we all know you did good work. I will give you the three month.”

Then she got a thumbs up from Mike. The young man now turned to Harvey, “So, you know this?”

“Not till five minutes ago. I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You just don’t want spending time to find another associate.”

“Damn right, you stay here to do free labor until you find me a good one.”

“Well, at least I get to go home with you this way.”

“I thought you liked the bike.”

“I do, but riding to your place in pouring rain? No thanks. Oh and, now I can finally take upon Nate’s off..”

“Someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Mike was cut off by an icy voice. Jessica has always hated to be left out of the loop.

Harvey still looked uncomfortable for some reason. “We had discussed this. What we would do. So, Mike is just carrying out the newly development plan.”

“That only answered the why, not the what and how.” Jessica was not satisfied.

Mike stood up and walked close to her. “Nathan Liang.”

Jessica gave him the you-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me face, “Really Harvey? Really? Nate? You let him go around with that nut job?”

Harvey signed, “Like I didn’t tell him five million times. But he and Nate hit it off like a house on fire last time we had dinner. What can I say. Losing my protege to him? Fucking nightmare.”

“I see.”

Mike smiled, “I don’t understand why you are all so upset. Harvey brought me to their monthly overpriced fish and chip meeting and his old drinking buddy likes me better than him. Nate’s a nice guy. His work seems interesting. Mediators aren’t as fancy as corporate lawyers but the pay is not half bad for someone who doesn’t have a degree. Am I right?”

“How would the pay be bad for the most popular mediator in town?” Harvey snorted.

Jessica countered. “It’s just...his approach is a little...unconventional.”

Mike actually giggled. “That’s gold coming from you Jessica. Who told me to think outside the box and who told me there was 146 ways when someone is pointing a gun at you? Without all the red tapes, don’t you think I can do more? To actually help people?”

Harvey looked at Jessica.

See what I have to deal with?

You choose to sleep with him and introduced him to Nate. Suck it up.

“Ok, you two go have your telepathic conversation. Here is the brief for Pfizer. It’s not done yet. I was just going give you an update on page 231, but if you have people follow that bread crumble, they should find the ring soon enough. I’m going to pack up and clean out. Nate texted me for lunch earlier so I’ll go do that. Anything else?”

Harvey signed. “Go. Bring your crap here and I’ll take it home. Tell Nate that I said hi and he owns me now.”

Mike grinned, taking a step into Harvey’s space, “I love you and I’m going to be fine.”

“I know.”

Then he kissed Mike in the office.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For some random reason, we had a mediator come into lecturing this week. Apparently, a mediator doesn’t require any sort of training, experience, licensing, etc. Then a light bulb went up. With last night’s ep, I feel obligated to write this. A mediator gets paid by the hour, fee range between $150-400 an hour. Say Mike works 15 hours a week (because mediation’s hours is not as regular as a office job), get paid $200 a hour, that’s over $150k a year. Pretty damn good I say.


End file.
